


The Breath of Spring

by Drosselmeyer



Series: Four Seasons [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, NSFW Art, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer
Summary: An early spring tryst. Disapproval. New love. COMPLETE
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Four Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207853
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. Cloudless

**Author's Note:**

> Second story in the Four Seasons series. Mild NSFW.

A koto plays in the village.

There is blue, cloudless sky above, the sound of silken strings drifting up the hill where Sesshoumaru sits, quiet and waiting.

It is still complicated with her friends.

Untroubled, he closes his eyes, the last vestiges of the cold cooling his throat as he breathes. And he faces the sun, shoulders shifting against bark, and lets it go. Warmth has returned, and with its endurance, their agreement stands.

They don’t hide.

Somewhere in the village, there is misunderstanding. Confusion. Judgment. He knows, and she knows, but still they remain.

Because _new_ blooms in adversity.


	2. Butterflies

When she approaches, her feet are bare.

He smells her before he sees her, citrus and honeysuckle carrying on warm beams of sun.

“Hi,” she says, a stain in her cheeks.

“Kagome.”

Her hand presses to her stomach.

“Again, Miko?”

That stain darkens, but she doesn’t look away. Butterflies, she calls them. Flutters. Has proclaimed them a sign of the affection she feels that cannot be helped.

It’s…fascinating.

She bends to him. “Always.”

“Hn.” Sesshoumaru lifts his chin, and her lips brush his in a chaste, human greeting he’s grown fond of. “Good.”

She tries not to smile.

Fails.


	3. Pink

Her cheeks are pink, her shyness sweet like violets newly bloomed, and she settles into his lap, leaving the village behind.

For now, there is only them.

“I missed you.”

It’s no more than a whisper, a breath. But he feels it over his skin all the same, tingling, _thrilling_ as she leans into him.

“You saw me yesterday,” he murmurs, cut off when her mouth finds his. Then, she grins, lips parting, and he tastes the magic of that delight.

“Too long.”

“Perhaps you are impatient.”

She laughs. “You’re not?”

Before he can stop it, a smile cracks. “No.”


	4. Green

Her eyes soften, a fingertip brushing his mouth. “There it is.”

It’s easy to school his features, to turn away. But for some inexplicable reason, she craves this part of him that no one else sees.

So, he doesn’t.

It’s almost foreign to him, greener than new shoots after the last frost, but Sesshoumaru leans closer, letting it slip once more. “Tell no one.”

Excitement, happiness color her scent. “Wouldn’t dare.” But she’d dare to close that distance, take his lips. Whisper, moan, _lick_ …

Take his belt.

Air stops in his lungs. “ _Miko.”_

“Shhh.” She pulls. “No one will see.”


	5. Budding

Cloth rustles, the sound lost under a balmy breeze, and he braces her back as she shifts her knees alongside his legs.

“The children are occupied?” he asks, craning his neck over her shoulder.

Lilting, melodic laughter answers him. “They’re fine.” Taking his face in her hands, she kisses his mouth, catching an unfettered groan when she sinks down, joining them. “Relax.”

Chest heaving, he gives her a look, hands finding rounded hips as she wrinkles her nose, blue eyes sparkling with her budding mischief.

“If we are seen—”

She laughs again, fanning her skirts around them. “We’re just sitting.”


	6. Fragrant

She’s never been what he expected.

His head falls back, and he watches under heavy lids as she slowly, intentionally moves, lashes fluttering to her cheeks as the measured roll of her hips hastens the blood in his veins.

“Kago—” His voice catches.

A smile. “Close your eyes.”

Arching a brow, he does as she says, feels as she begins to fiddle. And then she’s opening his shirt, leaning against him, and her naked skin presses to his as she trails kisses up his neck.

Her hair, fragrant like lilies, surrounds him.

“Sessh—”

Drives him mad.

“— _oumaru.”_

Shatters his sense.


	7. Sun

He turns her on her back.

Caught by surprise, she gives a little screech. But then she’s laughing and pulling his hair over his shoulder to block what they’re doing from view. “We’re going to get caught!”

Chuckling, he lets his kimono slip lower on his back, spreading it out around them as the sun warms his shoulders. “You should have thought of that before.”

“I did.” She gives him a mock glare. “Which is why I was _discreet_. This”—her legs lock around his hips—”is not.”

His smile set free, Sesshoumaru noses her cheek. “No one is watching.”


	8. Grass

His fingers lace through hers.

Words and laughter slip away, their attention tuned to each other as he begins to move. Her eyes grow hooded, heavy, their slow blink following breathless sounds that seize in her throat.

She tries to say his name. Can’t.

In the grass, his claws carve trenches where their hands cling, whispering affections over her lips and cheeks while she writhes beneath him, panting and begging.

And then it’s electric, _overwhelming_ , and he presses his forehead to hers, swallowing her cries as she swallows his own.

When he slows, her arms hold him.

“Don’t let go.”


	9. Tender

He doesn’t.

She doesn’t either, widening her arms to rest fully around him as he lays beside her, his head on her chest. And they both say nothing, the sound of koto music drifting up the hill back lit by birds and a breeze.

Her hands stroke over his hair. “Were we caught?”

“Doubtful.” Kissing her breast, he listens for any murmurs of discovery anyway. “No.”

“Oh, good.” Then she’s pulling him, tugging until he leans up.

“Demonstrative, Miko.”

Playful, she tugs his hair, and when he kisses her, it’s tender and sweet.

Something more than what they shared before.


	10. Alive

The sun crawls overhead.

Clothes are straightened, hair combed with claws, and he returns to the tree, not expecting it when she climbs into his lap again. “Kagome?”

Sighing, she draws up her knees. “Just a few more minutes. I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

In truth, neither is he.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru presses his nose to her hair, and she tucks her face into the crook of his neck, her breath tickling his skin.

He sits with her, remembering, lazing, _bonding_ …

Feeling her life beat against his.

“It’s so warm,” she murmurs.

He takes her hand. “Rest, Miko.”


	11. Soft

She naps, he dozes. And when they wake, goodbye darkens her eyes.

He knows what she will say before she does. “Miko—”

“You could stay.” Biting her lip, she averts her gaze. “With me.”

But even as she speaks, her friends’ voices shatter their peace, and Sesshoumaru watches her silently accept reality.

Tilting her face, he leans down. “Soon.”

Her touch is soft when she cups his jaw, eyes searching before he seals his mouth to hers. And then there’s sunshine and warmth and life, her taste like morning after a fresh, vernal rain.

 _Soon_.

Soon is too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written from a list of spring prompts. Thank you for reading! I posted earlier than planned because I needed it to not be hanging over my head while I finish up the Big Bang piece for this year. I hope you enjoyed. Comments are appreciated, and I hope that this finds everyone well! <3


End file.
